Often, to promote certain products, retailers will display planar paper signs on the shelves where such products are located at a retail establishment or retail store. For instance, grocery stores often have numerous signs displayed from various shelves that include information about the associated products such as price or nutrition. To securely hold and display the signs in a conspicuous location, sign holders are often used. The sign holder can be mounted to the shelf and includes a retaining structure that securely holds the sign. Various styles of sign holder retaining structures are known in the art. Desirably, the retaining structure not only secures the sign but allows for easy replacement of the sign so that the sign holder can be readily reused. Furthermore, to facilitate mounting the sign holder to the shelf, the shelf may include mounting features such as perforations disposed through the shelf or a channel extending from a front edge of the shelf.